


Dos miradas

by Eriath, Koschei0



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: M/M, MdT
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriath/pseuds/Eriath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei0/pseuds/Koschei0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sabemos valorar lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos.<br/>El dinero, la familia, los amigos, el amor, e incluso la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos miradas

En mi pecho se mezclan la nostalgia de ayer, tu deber de hoy y la horca de toda una vida. La persiana muestra mis ojos, pero no el pesar de mi mirada.  
Pensar me duele, como me duele no sentirte. Y me arrepiento. Me arrepiento de no haberte sentido tanto como quise.  
Ha sido mi última orden. Ha sido tu último deseo.

Qué más podíamos hacer.

¿El marco de esa puerta haría que se detenga para nosotros el tiempo?  
No. El marco de esa puerta haría que salten todas las alarmas.

Este regreso no trae a mí más que desesperación. Arrebatos violentos que visten lágrimas enfurecidas. Enfrentamientos estúpidos que me hacen tener el poder hasta el final...  
con un portazo por su parte. Me dejo caer en la silla. Busco a tientas la botella que tan poco te gusta. Te... gustaba. Que... tan poco... te...

No hace falta hielo. No hace falta vaso. Mi torso es una destilería vagabunda y perdida, o lo será cuando asuma que te ha perdido.  
La tos no me impide seguir con la bebida. Pero alerta a terceros. Con una simpática respuesta, pretendo encantarlas, pero sólo he conseguido preocuparlas más.  
A quién pretendo engañar. Tengo mil cadenas que arrastro por miles de sacrificios que he hecho, pero... tú...

Silencio. Con lo que te gusta... gustaba el silencio. Cuántas horas acabo de perder con tu recuerdo. Pero no soy capaz de disfrutarlas sabiendo que en estos momentos yo vivo y tú... no. 

No. 

¡No! Debo guardar la compostura. Asumir mi cargo. Asumir mi culpa.  
Ese traje que dices... decías, que me favorece, siempre lo tengo de recambio. Iría a tu funeral con él. Empieza hoy. Y no tengo intención de que termine nunca. Decido empezar... de nuevo.  
El agua rompe el silencio en el lavabo y mi cara se rompe en su reflejo. Asúmelo.

Asumo...  
... Que mi alma se ha roto.

El silencio se ha vuelto a romper.  
Y el júbilo se apodera de la sala contigua. Y entre el ondulado espejo la reconozco.  
Esa figura que creí no volver a ver jamás.  
No salgo. Entras. Es... estás aquí. Me alargas la mano. Tiendo la mía, sin perder el porte, temblando. La agarro. Con fuerza. Sacudimos el saludo cotidiano actuando como si nada hubiese sucedido.  
Veo tu vestimenta y... ya no es la misma con la que te vi desaparecer. Dos palmadas en tu hombro refuerzan mi confianza. 

\- Me alegro de volver a verle.

Sin dejar de mirarme, asientes. Sonríes y asiento. Y sonrío y me abalanzo a tus brazos. Y agarro tu impecable vestimenta. Y siento tus dedos en mi nuca. Y poso mis manos abiertas en tu espalda para atraerte hacia mi pecho. La noto tensa. Aún piensas que debes avergonzarte por aquello que diste al mundo y no haber cobrado un castigo por ello. Mi nariz queda contra la tuya, y debes notar mi llanto interior. Cierras los ojos y eludo mi tentación, subiendo los labios y besando tu frente. La arruga de tus comisuras sonrientes dibujan tu paz. La patrulla entiende que deseamos estar a solas, y la joven cierra la cristalera con discreción. 

Nuestras miradas se vuelven a juntar. Todo está hecho. Todo vuelve a ser lo que ha sido siempre. No hace falta decir mucho más.  
Nos separamos, y me dirijo al escritorio, y sé bien que te sentarás en el borde... ahí. Justo ahí. Río por dentro, y agarro los informes con ganas de entregártelos.  
Hacer una rutina y olvidar que esto ha ocurrido. Tomas los papeles ... ¿y mi mano? La sorpresa debe estar dibujándose en mi cara y--

No... puede ser. Estás... ¿dudando? Mi boca toma la forma de un piñón, con ganas de saber si tienes ganas, o no de saltarte las normas. Quizá... debamos dejarlo aquí. Con la caricia de mi mano te invito a la espera. Siempre hemos sabido esperar el momento oportuno. Tus ojos me sonríen, mostrando el vino con el que cenaremos, las veces que lloraremos, y la paz con la que dormiremos.  
Así que tomas esos papeles y lees.

Y se me hace eterna la espera de solo pensarte. Pero escucharte de nuevo es una recompensa que disfrutaré cada segundo. Y la espera no es tan eterna como tus palabras.  
Juego con mis gafas, perdiéndome en posibilidades y en tu voz. ¿M-me acabas de quitar las lentes de las manos? Tu sonrisa de villano me dice que hay una 'maldad' que vas a hacer... seguro que se parece más a robar un caramelo que a cometer un crimen.

\- Suficiente por hoy. Es hora de descansar. Conduzco yo, ¿no?

\- Hombre, pues usted sabrá, porque si me deja conducir a mí vamos a llegar antes con San Pedro que a mi casa.

Coloco el escritorio escuchando tus graciosos y sobrios comentarios, te veo abrocharte la chaqueta con soltura, pero con mimo. Tú tampoco crees estar aquí. Me acerco y me ofreces el abrigo, asiento, y me ayudas desde atrás. Me acompañan tus manos a darme la vuelta, mientras ellas se encargan de abotonar cada ojal. Nuestras miradas vuelven a juntarse y esas estúpidas sonrisas vuelven a estar ahí. Caminando hacia la salida, te busco de reojo pensando que, algún día, recordaremos ésto con nostalgia. Un día sin deberes ni horcas. Sin pesar ni dolor. 

En el que sigamos siendo quienes somos, y en el que el tiempo siga siendo el que es.

**Author's Note:**

> La ship está sólo para los que queráis verla. Juradme que ésto no podría pasar, por favor. #EstánMuyCasados  
> Tengo que dar a Koschei0 las gracias por querer colaborar conmigo con su mirada. O en este caso, la segunda mirada.  
> Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado como yo escribiéndolo.
> 
> ¡Un saludaco enorme!


End file.
